


Photos and Immortality

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Chester forgets how much older he is. He seems to forget that Bunnicula is hundreds of years older, and seems to forget that Bunnicula has had his heart broken multiple times in those hundreds of years. And since he forgets that, he certainly doesn't realize how painful it must have been for Bunnicula to be able to open himself up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos and Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CRUNK_ON_LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/gifts).



> ...A friend suggested love letters... This is what I give her... Enjoy! :D

Bunnicula rifled through the old boxes, and the dust clouded up as he did so. He heard Chester sneeze behind him, and he giggled. Chester came next to him to see what he was doing.

"What's all this? More magic creepy stuff to give me nightmares?" he asked sarcastically, giving a smirk to Bunnicula to show that it wasn't meant in an unkind way. Bunnicula grinned and shook his head. He pointed at a label on one of the boxes, which had faded so much that it may as well have not been there. After a bit of struggling to read it, Chester finally read the word 'Memories' on it.

Bunnicula pulled out an old photo album, giggling excitedly as he shoved it at Chester. The feline sighed and sat down to open it, while Bunnicula continued to look through his old things.

Not all of the things in the album were photos, though they did make up most of it. There were old worn out ribbons or stained letters that Bunnicula must have collected over the years. Chester knew right away that the pictures were from old ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends. After reading a few of the letters, he guessed that those were love letters from those exes, and the ribbons must have had some deeper meaning as well.

In the middle of reading one of those letters, he frowned. Was there a pattern here...?

_My darling Bunnicula, I know that you're not exactly what others might call a 'normal' bunny. I know that you'll live for a long, long time, and our time together may just be a few mere seconds compared to your lifetime-_

**Bunnicula, I want you to know that I wholeheartedly return your feelings. However I feel I must remind you of the vast difference in our expected lifetimes - yours is infinite, mine may end in just a few years. If you're okay with that-**

_**I love you, Bunnicula, with all of my heart. I know I will pass while you will live on long after me, but if you do not mind-** _

He wasn't often reminded of Bunnicula's immortality. When he was, he usually thought like these people must have. Bunnicula would live for a long time, while he would die. He wouldn't ever bring it up, because there was nothing they could do to 'plan' for it or stop it. It would just happen with no warning.

"Hey, Bunnicula?"

Bunnicula perked up and looked at Chester at the sound of his name. Chester opened his mouth, then quickly closed it again and looked back down at the pictures in his lap.

"You, uh... You sure have a thing for cats, huh?"

He laughed nervously as he watched Bunnicula grin in reply. The little rabbit hopped over and sat next to him. He wasn't wrong, most of the pictures he'd seen so far were of cats. Some looked like calicos, or some looked like persian cats. Even though they didn't have color, he swore he saw an orange tabby cat somewhere in there too. He could just _tell_.

Bunnicula started rambling in gibberish, apparently telling him about the people they were looking at. Chester smiled, even though he couldn't really understand him. He just kind of thought it was cute the way he seemed so excited to tell Chester about the people in the pictures.

Before long, they heard Mina calling their names and Bunnicula closed the album and set it down. They scurried upstairs, and quickly spotted Mina looking for them in the living room.

"Oh, there you are guys! C'mon, it's bedtime!" she said with a smile. They followed her obediently upstairs, both with smiles on their faces. Just as they thought, Harold was already in the bed, fast asleep. Mina got under her covers, being careful not to disturb Harold.

"Good night guys! I love ya!" their owner said with a grin. Chester curled up at her side, and Bunnicula snuggled next to Chester. As they heard Mina's breath slow down, Chester decided to ask Bunnicula a question.

"Bunnicula?"

Bunnicula grinned at him, giving him his full attention.

"Would it be too narcissistic of me to ask if you'll miss me in a couple hundred years?"

Bunnicula's grin fell. He cuddled closer, and Chester smiled as he draped an arm over him, pulling him even closer.

"I..."

He realized Bunnicula was trying to speak English. He gently petted the little rabbit's long ears, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I... Will... Miss... You..."

Chester sighed, and pulled him close. Bunnicula let out a sound that was pretty close to a purr, and he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the cat here."

Bunnicula giggled and gently swatted at him. Chester sighed and just laid there, wanting to savor every second with Bunnicula. He was sure that Bunnicula felt the same way, and so they laid there for almost the whole night in a comfortable silence.


End file.
